


Sam's not a fan of cinema verite

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's POV on the movie they make about Michael's life. Set in the early seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's not a fan of cinema verite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published for a prompt at comment_fic on livejournal : they made a movie about Michael's life.

Did I ever tell you about the time they made a movie about me?

Well technically it was about my friend Mikey, but I was in it a lot.

Anyway, Mikey was like NONONO but then his brother Nate sold the rights to his story about starting a small business in Vegas, and hey, oh look, 90% of the movie is about Nate's brother, and a bunch of suits from MGM legal say that's it, bing bam boom, no stopping it.

Oh me? I was played by Ted Raimi. Good actor, character actor. Yeah, didn't look or act much like me, they decided to make him out to be some kind of comic relief. Don't know why, really, they would do it.

My friend Fi, though, you should have seen her storm out of the screening. Apparently she thought the actress playing her was "a waif who couldn't last 2 seconds of hand-to-hand." Plus she said that the actress made her seem like she was half-crazy, and well, not to put too fine a point on it, but if that were true, it was only half an acting job, you know what I mean?

And Michael's mother! She sat there puffing on a cigarette pointing to the woman onscreen playing her - Tyne Daly I think - and just said, "Ridiculous! I don't smoke that much!" I'm telling you we could barely keep a straight face.

Then it came down that the government was siezing all scripts and footage for security reasons. I gotta tell you, we were all relieved. Except poor Nate who was no longer rich, but hey, that's showbiz right?

Oh, and Mikey? He acted bored the whole time, like he didn't care at all. One of those cool customer types, you know? If you met him - and you won't - you'd know what I mean. He's one of those guys who just couldn't care less what people think as long as he's able to do his job.

Except. Right after that first screening, Mikey pulled me aside and asked, "Do I really squint that much?"

Seriously. Made my year.


End file.
